Regulamin
R''e'g''''u'l'a''''m'i'n'' Wprowadzenie Witamy Cię na stronie poświęconej regulaminowi. Znajdziesz tutaj to, co możesz robić bez zapytania się administratora bądź moderatora, a czego nie możesz bądź co musisz ustalić z osobami zarządzającymi wikią. Najlepiej byłoby, gdyby każdy użytkownik dołączył do któregoś ze stad. Jednak jeśli będziesz potrzebować jakiejkolwiek pomocy, możesz zgłosić się do jednego z administratorów. Aktywni administratorzy na naszej wikii to: Anioł Nadziei, Tajemniczy Jeździec, Onyksa, CzkAstrid fan oraz DarthEmmet Uprawnienia każdego użytkownika... ... Czyli co możesz, a czego nie. Zacznijmy od rzeczy, które możesz robić bez konsultacji z osobą zarządzającą naszą wiki. Możesz: * Edytować artykuły, oczywiście nie dodając fałszywych, niesprawdzonych informacji, * Dodać własny fanon - pracę graficzną, opowiadanie bądź wymyśloną postać. Więcej dowiesz się poniżej, w dziale poświęconym zakątku twórczości naszej wiki. * Dodawać obrazy - lecz upewnij się, że nie ma już na wiki podobnej grafiki bądź jej kopii. Takie pliki są usuwane, a użytkownik, który je przesłał, ostrzeżony, w najgorszym wypadku zablokowany w okresie od 2 godzin do 1 dnia. * Dodawać strony - nasza wikia wciąż się rozwija, i nie zapominaj o tym! Jest wiele smoków, z książek, filmów i gier, wymyślonych jeszcze więcej! Na naszej wiki tematyką są te niezwykłe gady, więc na Twój nowy gatunek możesz stworzyć stronę, nie wpis na blogu. Pamiętaj również o dodawaniu właściwych kategorii! Jest to bardzo ważne, nie dodawaj kategorii ,,Postaci z uniwersum" gadowi żywiołu, nawet jeśli jeden z nich występował w jakiejś ekranizacji bądź grze. Do tego tworzy się nowe strony z opisem, historią, ciekawostkami i umiejętnościami smoka. * Wchodzić na czat - miejsce spotkań fanów smoków jest dostępne dla każdego zalogowanego użytkownika. Nie krępuj się! Regulamin Czatu znajdziesz na tej stronie poniżej, podobnie zasady Fanonu. * Komentować - jeżeli chcesz podzielić się swoim zdaniem o wymyślonym smoku, opowiadaniu bądź rysunku lub wypowiedzieć się w kwestii smoka z uniwersum, nie krępuj się! Komentarze są po to, by to robić. Podziel się swymi słowami z innymi, być może niektórzy podzielają twoje poglądy w danej sprawie! * Tworzyć wątki na forum. Nie jest to przywilej administratorów! Na naszej wiki jest kilka subforum: 1. Nowości wśród smoków - to subforum przeznaczone jest bardziej dla administracji naszej wiki. Tutaj Smoczy Strażnicy dzielą się nowościami z naszej wiki, jeżeli jesteś ciekaw, zajrzyj i poczytaj! 2. Dyskusja ogólna - jeżeli chcesz podyskutować o naszej wiki, zaproponować jakieś zmiany, dodaj wątek, a być może twoje zmiany pomogą naszej wiki i zostaną wprowadzone! 3. Smocze Q&A - chcesz o coś zapytać? Nie jesteś czegoś pewien, lub po prosu chcesz poznać lepiej naszych użytkowników? To miejsce zostało stworzone dla takich pytań! Nie bój się tworzyć takich wątków. Nie jest to pod żadnym pozorem karane! Oczywiście, jeżeli nie jest spamem, nie obraża innych i nie ma w nim zbyt wielu wulgaryzmów (patrz niżej, na regulamin Forum). 4. Tematy spoza wiki - jak nazwa wskazuje, możesz tutaj zapytać o rzeczy niekoniecznie związane z tematyką wiki. 5. Personalizacja - to miejsce jest idealne dla osób zainteresowanych personalizacją! jeżeli chcesz podzielić się z innymi swoimi pomysłami na różne elementy naszej wiki, nie krępuj się! Więc, skoro już wiesz, co Ci wolno, przejdźmy do zakazów i kar za nieprzestrzeganie ich. Zakazane jest: * Spamowanie, niszczenie artykułów i tym samym wiki - kara: blokada od 2 godzin do nieskończoności; * Podawanie błędnych informacji w artykułach - kara: blokada na 2 godziny; * Nadmierne używanie wulgaryzmów. na naszej wiki nie jest całkowicie zabronione stosowanie słów uważanych za niestosowne, lecz najgorsze przypadki użycia wulgaryzmów karane będą w najgorszm wypadku do 3 dni blokady; * Napady na innych użytkowników oraz obrażanie ich. W takiej sytuacji, zwłaszcza na czacie, Moderator, Administrator bądź Moderator Czatu nie musi ostrzegać przed nałożeniem blokady, w najgorszym wypadku na miesiąc. * Zabronione jest również dodawanie błędnych kategorii! Administrator ma prawo upomnieć użytkownika, który złamał tą zasadę, lecz nie musi, szczególnie jeżeli zostało to wykonane na wielu stronach. * Dodawanie obrazów, których kopie znajdują się już na wiki. Nie jest zabronione dodawanie obrazów, które nie są związane ze smokami, lecz nie należy z tym przesadzać. W najgorszym wypadku to wykroczenie karane jest 5 dniami blokady. * Zabronione jest również tworzenie i edytowanie artykułów tylko dla odznak. Pamiętaj też, aby pisząc artykuł wyczerpać cały temat zamiast zostawiać to innym. Regulamin Fanonu *Zakazuje się kopiowania czyichś prac, opowiadań itp. *Na Fan-art można wstawiać nie tylko rysunki smoków, ale też np. koni. *Opowiadania nie muszą być związane z tematyką Wikii. *Prosimy o nie hejtowanie. UWAGA: jest różnica między krytyką a hejtem, postarajcie się to odróżniać ;) Artykuły Strony na naszej wiki są pisane według pewnych zasad i kolejności nagłówków. Są jednak one odrębne dla różnych rodzajów artykułów. Postaci z uniwersum Artykuły poświęcone postaciom z książek, filmów lub gier mają następującą kolejność: '''1. Przedstawienie opisywanej postaci. Imię orz przydomek/nazwisko powinny być napisane pogrubioną czcionką, podobnie jak przezwiska. Wygląda to np. tak: Przykładowy opis postaci (w tym przypadku Saphiry)|592x592px Obok przedstawienia postaci powinien znaleźć się jej infobox, a nad nim - szablon Wikia. 2. Wygląd Tutaj należy opisać wygląd postaci. Im bardziej szczegółowy, tym lepiej. 3. Charakter Ten fragment artykułu poświęcony jest charakterowi naszej postaci. Podobnie jak w wyglądzie - im więcej, tym lepiej. 4. Historia Na początku historii postaci należy umieścić szablon Spojler, a na końcu - Spoiled-end. Dzięki niemu osoby, które nie przeczytały jeszcze danej książki lub nie obejrzały danego filmu nie zostaną narażone na spojlery mogące zepsuć radość z czytania/oglądania. 5. Moce i umiejętności Ten fragment poświęcony jest zdolnościom smoka. Należy je wypisywać od kropek (wystarczy wpisać "*" i postawić po niej spację, a lista będzie się robiła automatycznie). Przykład mocy i umiejętności: Przykład pochodzi z artykułu o Shimmergloomie|558x558px 6. Ciekawostki Tutaj w wykropkowanej liście można umieszczać ciekawostki o danej postaci. Przykład takich informacji można zauważyć pod prawie każdym artykułem, a wyglądają one tak: Przykład ten pochodzi z artykułu o Milmurnirze|543x543px 7. Galeria Galeria to zbiór obrazów danej postaci. Nie jest ona obowiązkowa ze względu na mnogośc postaci książkowych niemających swoich ilustracji. Przykładowa galeria:Przykład pochodzi z artykułu o Alduinie|616x616px 8. Zobacz także... Ta sekcja jest poświęcona w całości szablonowi Navbox. Służy on do nawigacji pomiędzy artykułami powiązanymi ze sobą. Np. między różnymi smokami z tej samej gry. Prosimy, by linki oznaczać "•", a nie "|". Pionowa kreska sprawia, że linki powtarzają się oraz wydłuża szablon sprawiając, że w edytorze źródłowym jest on o wiele mniej estetyczny. Oto przykład tego samego artykułu, w którym zostały wstawione pionowe kreski, a następnie poprawione na kropkę: 682x682px|Przykład pochodzi z artykułu o Axew Prawidłowo napisany szablon po wykonaniu edycji powinien wyglądać tak: Przykład pochodzi z artykułu o Dovah|570x570px 'Kategorie' Po napisaniu artykułu należy dodać doń kategorie zgodne z jego tematyką. Np. Do artykułu o pokemonie należy dodać kategorię "pokemony-smoki". Kategorie dodawać można w VisualEditorze poprzez przycisk z trzema poziomymi kreskami, a następnie Kategorie. W Edytorze Klasycznym w prawym panelu jest okienko przeznaczone dla kategorii. Należy tam wpisać nazwę kategorii. Ale nie trzeba edytować artykułu, by dodać kategorię. Na dole strony w kategoriach jest przycisk "Dodaj kategorię". Po jego naciśnięciu należy wpisać nazwę danej kategorii i wcisnąć enter, by ją zatwierdzić. 'Gatunek' 1. Przedstawienie opisywanego gatunku. Nazwa w języku polskim oraz angielskim (w nawiasie) powinny być napisane pogrubioną czcionką. Wygląda to np. tak: 602x602px Obok przedstawienia gatunku powinien znaleźć się jego infobox, a nad nim - szablon Wikia. 2. Wygląd Tutaj należy opisać wygląd gatunku. Im bardziej szczegółowy, tym lepiej. 3. Charakter/Zachowanie Ten fragment artykułu poświęcony jest charakterowi lub zachowaniu naszego gatunku. Podobnie jak w wyglądzie - im więcej, tym lepiej. 4. Historia O ile gatunek takową posiada, na początku historii powinien znaleźć się szablon Spojler, a na jej końcu - Spoiled-end. 5. Moce i umiejętności Ten fragment poświęcony jest zdolnościom gatunku. Należy je wypisywać od kropek (wystarczy wpisać "*" i postawić po niej spację, a lista będzie się robiła automatycznie). 6. Ciekawostki Tutaj w wykropkowanej liście można umieszczać ciekawostki o danym gatunku. Przykład takich informacji można zauważyć pod prawie każdym artykułem. 7. Galeria Galeria to zbiór obrazów danego gatunku. Nie jest ona obowiązkowa ze względu na mnogość postaci i gatunków książkowych niemających swoich ilustracji. 8. Zobacz także... Ta sekcja jest poświęcona w całości szablonowi Navbox. Służy on do nawigacji pomiędzy artykułami powiązanymi ze sobą. Np. między różnymi smokami z tej samej gry. Zasady są takie same jak w postaci. Linki należy oddzielać kropką, a nie pionową kreską! Należy pamiętać również o kategoriach! 'Inne' W artykułach niepasujących ani do smoków, ani do postaci z uniwersum kolejność jest taka sama, chyba, że nie pasują do opisywanej rzeczy. W przypadku przedmiotu lub tym podobnego można nie stosować nagłówków. Przykładem takiego artykułu jest Dovahzul. Kategoria:Sprawy wikii Kategoria:Administracja